


BTS discuss: Jimin's new relationship & sex life

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [85]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our headcanon universe and involves Jimin and Angel. Read all about our headcanon characters, plot and timeline here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistThis conversation mentions events which took place in a previous conversation, BTS discuss: How many girls they have had sex withWe can also be found on tumblr here where we post content first: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS discuss: Jimin's new relationship & sex life

Jimin enters the shared apartment late in the evening to find all members except Namjoon cluttered around the living room. Namjoon is presumably doing his own thing in the studio. They all turn to look at him as he closes the door behind him.

V: Where were you? 

Jimin: [smirks] Can’t you guess?

J-Hope: [automatically] Angel?

Suga: [eyebrows raised] Blowjob?

Jimin: [shakes his head coyly] It was just a date.

Jungkook: [rolls his eyes] That makes a change...

Jimin: [turns the younger member and pouts, a little offended at the implication] It’s not that much of a change.

Jin: [smiling, calling him out] So you haven’t taken it to the next level then?

Jimin: [turns to the older member, his expression a little flustered] I’m not denying it.

Suga: [deadpan, a little uninterested] So that’s a yes?

Jimin: [turns to Suga and snaps a little] You say it like you’ve never slept with anyone before!

V: [smirking from behind them, seated on the sofa] It’s still more than you. 

Jungkook and J-Hope try to control their laughter at this quip. Jungkook looks up at Jimin and bites the insides of his cheeks. 

Jungkook: What is it now hyung? Four?

Jin senses that several of the members are now starting to badly tease Jimin, he comes to his defence. 

Jin: It’s not about quantity. 

Suga: [sighing] We’ve been through this before...

Jin: [frowning] Have we?

Jungkook: [remembering] Jin was out that night...

Jin: What night?

V: [grins] The night we found out Jimin’s only charmed three girls into bed with him. 

Jungkook: [matching his grin] Four now!

Jimin: [exasperated] It’s still three, but that doesn’t matter. 

Jin: [looking at each member, a little cautiously] Did you all reveal...how many?

V: [nods] Guess who holds the crown?

Jin: [eyebrows raised, curious] Namjoon?

V and Jungkook shake their heads. 

Jungkook: [turns to look at Suga] Yoongi. Didn’t you say seven?

Before Suga can reply, Jimin cuts in, grinning. 

Jimin: Including Suran!

Jin: [looks from Jimin to Suga, a little shocked but not disbelieving] What, really?

Suga: I don’t want to talk about it. 

Jimin: [sensing that Suga is annoyed at both him and Jungkook, turns to Jin]. What about you?

Jin: [smiles] What about me?

J-Hope: [trying to be helpful] He means your ‘number.’

Jin: [says kindly] I’d rather not say. 

Suga: [a little bitchily, sensing the opportunity to get back at the younger member] Is it more than Jimin? 

V: [smirking] Most likely yes...


End file.
